Problem: Compute
\[\sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{2n + 1}{n(n + 1)(n + 2)}.\]
Solution: First, we decompose $\frac{2n + 1}{n(n + 1)(n + 2)}$ into partial fractions.  Let
\[\frac{2n + 1}{n(n + 1)(n + 2)} = \frac{A}{n} + \frac{B}{n + 1} + \frac{C}{n + 2}.\]Then
\[2n + 1 = A(n + 1)(n + 2) + Bn(n + 2) + Cn(n + 1).\]Setting $n = 0,$ we get $2A = 1,$ so $A = \frac{1}{2}.$

Setting $n = -1,$ we get $-B = -1,$ so $B = 1.$

Setting $n = -2,$ we get $2C = -3,$ so $C = -\frac{3}{2}.$  Hence,
\[\frac{2n + 1}{n(n + 1)(n + 2)} = \frac{1/2}{n} + \frac{1}{n + 1} - \frac{3/2}{n + 2}.\]Therefore,
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{2n + 1}{n(n + 1)(n + 2)} &= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \left( \frac{1/2}{n} + \frac{1}{n + 1} - \frac{3/2}{n + 2} \right) \\
&= \left( \frac{1/2}{1} + \frac{1}{2} - \frac{3/2}{3} \right) + \left( \frac{1/2}{2} + \frac{1}{3} - \frac{3/2}{4} \right) + \left( \frac{1/2}{3} + \frac{1}{4} - \frac{3/2}{5} \right) + \dotsb \\
&= \frac{1/2}{1} + \frac{3/2}{2} \\
&= \boxed{\frac{5}{4}}.
\end{align*}